lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Won't Have To Look Too Far
Piosenka z odcinka The Expo Factor cz. 2.Śpiewają ją zwierzęta z Littlest Pet Shop. Tekst Polski Ling Nie trzeba się bać Po co ten strach Nie bój się już Przecież wszystko gra Nie przejmuj się tak przestań już daj na luz Minka Bo chcieć to móc I tak o tym myśl Zobacz to my pomożemy Ci Uwierz w to Sama nie jesteś już Wszyscy Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Pepper Zacznij się śmiać Dosyć tych łez Nie jest tak źle Zawsze wyjście jest Rób to co chcesz tak jak my i się ciesz Vinnie Zdarza się klops Jeśli leżysz to wstań Otrzep się w mig, głośno śpiewaj i tańcz Wszyscy Masz tu nas Pech już nie ma szans Zoe Będziemy mieć... Wszyscy ...świat u stóp Wszystko się uda nam I nie przeszkodzi już zły los Masz tu nas Ziści się każdy plan Więc śmiało do góry nos Zoe Będziemy mieć... Wszyscy ...świat u stóp Wszystko się uda nam I nie przeszkodzi już zły los Masz tu nas Ziści się każdy plan Więc śmiało do góry nos Zoe: Pozwól, że Ci pomogę. Plecy proste, nóżka do przodu, głowa do góry i trochę odwagi! Pokaż im na co Cię stać! Ach, tak jest skarbie! Czasami ten gest Lub słowo czy dwa I już wszystko wiesz, wszystko sens już ma Masz w sobie to coś Więc wahania dość Sunil To droga na szczyt Lecz na to Cię stać Z przyjaciółmi w krąg nie ma czego się bać A w zasadzie to jest czego, ale to może tylko ja, a ja boję się tak naprawdę wszystkiego! Zoe Będziemy mieć... Wszyscy ...świat u stóp Wszystko się uda nam i nie przeszkodzi już zły los Masz tu nas Ziści się każdy plan Więc śmiało do góry nos Zoe Będziemy mieć... Wszyscy ...świat u stóp Wszystko się uda nam I nie przeszkodzi już zły los Masz tu nas Ziści się każdy plan Więc śmiało do góry nos Tekst Oryginalny Ling You started out scared, held it inside What would it take, would it be all right? A bundle of nerves that you just can't let go Minka Everything is up in your head Look to your back, see who's there instead And you find that you are not alone Wszyscy Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Oh ah-ah-ha oh Pepper Laugh it all up start having fun Nothing's gone wrong that can't be undone Be a big goof 'cause you know we are too Vinnie Fall on your face, then get up and dance Nothing to lose if you're taking a chance Wszyscy When your friends are right there with you Zoe 'Cause you can do Wszyscy Anything that you set your mind to No matter if it seems so hard Friends are near, here to go through it too You won't have to look too far Zoe You can do Wszyscy Anything that you set your mind to No matter if it seems so hard Friends are near, here to go through it too You won't have to look too Won't have to look too far Zoe: Let me give you a tip. Shoulders back, point your toes. Chin up! And work it! Show 'em what you've got! Oh! You're hot, baby! Zoe Encouraging nod, a little advice Think about it once, but you don't think twice You got what it takes, now just let it shine! Sunil You've come a long way You're finally here Show 'em what you've got, 'cause there's nothing to fear Actually, there's a lot to fear, but I think that's just me. I really am afraid of everything. Zoe 'Cause you can do Wszyscy Anything that you set your mind to No matter if it seems so hard Friends are near, here to go through it too You won't have to look too far Zoe You can do Wszyscy Anything that you set your mind to No matter if it seems so hard Friends are near, here to go through it too You won't have to look too Won't have to look too far Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2 CiekawostkiKategoria:Wpisy na blogach W czasie piosenki widzimy fragmenty z odcinków Wielka Przygoda Blythe Cz. 1, Wielka Przygoda Blythe Cz. 2, Ze Złością Ci Nie Do Twarzy, Wredna Winda, Masa Szczęścia, Przyjaciele Wrogowie, Wakacyjny Blues, Missing Blythe,Plane It On Rio, To Paris With Zoe, Shanghai Hi-Jinks i Sunil's Sick Day.